baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Renegade
"He's weird, a total nerd but the kid can fight." - Josephine Joliet Noah Renegade (Born Noah Rehema) is one of the most powerful Prime Powers in history and is revered as one of The Legends. He was one of the protagonists of The Crystal City Saga and a supporting protagonist of The Descendants Saga. Noah is a distant relative of Astarte and Ramla Rehema. He is the husband of Ophelia T. King and the father of Athene Rehema and Eli Rehema. He is the best friend of Valerie B. Lockwood and Seraphine Amhrosine. He is also the Godfather of Viola S. Lockwood. During The Crystal City Saga he was the leader of the Renegade gang with his friend, Allen Williams. He joined up with Piper Myers and Scylia and made his base in an abandoned tank ship which he named Noah's Ark. Appearance Noah is a young man with fairly tanned skin, standing at six foot three, he has short black hair, shaved on the sides. Sometimes he let's it grow down to his shoulders. Personality Even though Noah is hard headed and stoic when things are serious, outside of battle he exhibits a more carefree nature. In most cases he can be found reading comics, or gaming for days on end to broaden the horizon of his powers capabilities in any way he can during his free time. Noah is very kind and has a noble heart, to the point some could refer to him as a White knight. With that being said his determination to save those dear to him will lead to his own self-endangerment, hence being buried beneath an entire apart complex and taking on squadrons of PCU all on his own. History Prior to the incident, Noah was the leader of a nameless gang, they weren't like most and in their eyes? They were a family. Back then the soon to be Renegade, a secluded bunch that only stayed to themselves were eventually infact, only select few from the slums had ever even heard of them. As time passed, the crew progressed, things were looking up for them, or so it seemed.. until the PCU came along, crippling all of it in what felt like an instant. His entire district was plagued with poverty and never ending chaos during the quarantine. It went without saying that this rogue bunch had to adapt to the circumstances of this new atmosphere, birthing the rebellion known as The Renegade. Thing were looking up for the Renegade, there numbers were growing by the day. They'd managed to stabilize their own income through arms dealing, stealing from the government, and taking on various tasks for the highest paying client while at the same time giving back to their community and those who needed it most. The entire southern district flourished from their efforts, though this did not last long. A group known as the Power Containment Unit caught wind of what they referred to as a group of delinquents. In what felt like a blink of an eye they'd traced Noah's location and discovered Renegades underground headquarters. Of course, with every fiber of his being Noah fought to defend his home, but to no avail. During his fight with a PCU agent who manipulated masonry, he was shot down and if that wasn't bad enough? His entire apartment complex was reduced to rubble, burying him beneath. Noah would be presumed dead. With the quick thinking of his long time friend/Second In command; Alan, what remained of renegade was salvaged and transferred to the naval ship that crashed into the coast the day the anomaly occured. Leaving the PCU scrambling about to contain the last of the survivors, luckily they were not found. From Noah pushing his power to its very peak, he was able to not only restore but modify this ship far beyond its original condition and give them a new safe haven. Inspiring the name Noah's Arc, which now served as their permanent base of operations . Abilities Video Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate video images, allowing them to create energy constructs in shape of beings, tools, weapons, aspects of fantasy (such as an NPC, a person from a movie, etc.), and to use powers used in videos like turning invisible and summon mighty weapons. They may also develop the ability to become Digital energy and travel through electronics, wires etc in video form. Applications: Basic Abilities Data Drain - The ability to drain data to recharge Download Electronic Communication Flight - Noah has the ability to generate wings and fly. Energy Attacks Invisibility - Noah can bend the light around his body using his video powers to become invisible. It should be noted that this ability can only hide his appearance. It does not stop Bloodborn or other people with enhanced senses. Microwave Manipulation - Single relay portion only. Radio Manipulation -Advanced Advanced Level Artificial Life Creation (data only) Digital Form Digital Materialization Digital Constructs Electronic-Media Jumping Frequency Manipulation Imagination Manifestation Video Game Materialization - Data may be short depending on the device it is extracted from. (Basic Abilities = 0.5 Reserves) (Advanced = -10 Reserves) (Large scale attacks/Ultimate technique=100) of his abilities can reach a global or continental scale. Unless he's Over Charged. Total Reserves: 250. Trivia * Atticus, Noah, Piper, Seraphine and Valerie are the longest lasting powers to date. * It's Ironic that Noah's base of operations is a ship. * Noah was the tallest power until Josephine entered the city. * Noah is the only person who can recharge his resource by three or more substances, he used to share this trait with Kayla Stirling before her death. * Noah has been in the most fights to date, having three more than Valerie. * Noah has a confirmed power kill count of 1.